Time Travel! Thats a Life Sentence Creep!
by Hawkmonger
Summary: This fan fiction is a crossover between my two favourite science fiction franchises, Doctor Who and Judge Dredd. I claim right's to neither of these titles, they are property of the BBC and John Wagner/ Carlos Esquerra estate's respectively. Features The Second Doctor and Jaime as well as Judge Dredd and affiliated characters.


Sue Perkins was almost deserted by Eleven 'o'clock in the evening, it's corridors strewn with the bloody corpses of its City-Def personnel, their weapons pack's expended and there body's slumped over each other and the torn up fragments of the block's wall's. The cit's where tucked up in there snooze pod's, flying through dream land, safe in the knowledge that there city-block leader, Renkin, has been shot and killed in the line of action. Sue Perkin's had been denied independence, and now they were paying the price for revolution.

Dredd gunned down a lone City-Def personnel, whom had lunged from an ally way and took a pot shot. Heat Seeker to the head dealt with that. He was on the Seventy Third Floor by this point, as was enough to the ground floor to hear marching feet of back up below him, two street Judges and three Mechanismo. They'd be making their way through the Cit's apartments, Renkin had forced the unwitting residents to store looted supply's from aid convoy's delivering food and water as well as medication to other block's that had been fortified for residency during the height of the Chaos plague. These people had done nothing wrong, broken no law's, but after Renkin's little escapade Justice Department couldn't run the risk of any weapon's being left in the building.

Dredd found himself reflecting once more on the event's of the last few month's as a splattered another gunman's head against a wall with his Day Stick, killing him rather messily, getting blood spraying over his badge and left shoulder pad. Everything worked in circle's, Dredd was forced to nuke East Meg-One Thirty Years ago in retaliation to Block Mania, and now the Sov's had made their revenge felt. Seven Eighth's of Mega City-One had been slaughtered in the madness. Dredd blamed himself, of cause, but couldn't let the department know that, Grud knows SJS Judge Kramer hadn't stopped interrogating him on the corridor's about it. But what did she know? She hadn't been in the Statue of Judgement when it was hit by Total War missiles, she had been hidden away nicely in a sector house on the edge of sector 5. Street Div had lost allot of good men over the course days. Roake, gunned down by a Sov sleeper agent. Hennessey, murdered by a mole in the system, how many more Dredd could not tell. Logan has lost his arm after being attacked by Judge Mortis, he was lucky to be alive. Roffman was bed bound. Hollister was in a coma. Vaughn had died an hour previous as he and Dredd had entered the block. Thing's where looking bleak for the department as more and more key senior judges where being killed in the line of duty. And it was escapade's like this that made there situation all the worse! Chaos Day had been worse than The Apocalypse War by far, even worse than Necropolis. There had been resistance against Sov-City nuke's thanks' to Cal's Wall, the cadet's had managed to lead guerrilla war against The Dark Judges until Dredd and McGruder had returned to the city. There had been hope. Not Chaos Day. Borisenko had taken no risk's, every possible contingency had pointed to one inevitable outcome, the slaughter of 350 Million Mega City-One citizens, either from Chaos plague, the riot's or terrorist activity. The Statue of Judgement and Academy of Law had been felled, thousands of cadets and rookies being maimed and tortured. Dredd pinned the (presumably) final violent City-def personnel against a wall and cuffed him. Let's see if 10 year's mandatory, un-paid labour changed he tune.

Everything had changed, Dredd thought, as he reached the final flaw, ahead of him loomed the Power Driver, a colossal canon constructed by the Sue Perkins engineer, Browntree, to hold the other block's in the sector to hostage, of cause that was before they drokked with the department. Now Tek-Div member's where scrambling over it like ant's, removing the ion core and cannibalising the precious components. Impounding, they liked to call it. No! It WAS Impounding! Where had these doubt started to set in concerning Justice Department? The Mutie campaign? Bachmann and Black op's? Grud, there inability to protect there city without listening to scum-suckers like Vass? He couldn't be sure, but noting was the same anymore, Dredd thought to himself again, as he gazed out over his beloved city, now nothing less than a shade of it's former self. Everything had changed.

Jamie hesitated with the control's of the TARDIS, his hand hovering over a large luminous green spindle that was pulsating in opposition to the rising and falling columns at the heart of the TARDIS control panel. If there was one thing that Jaime had never got used to on his travels it had been the TARDIS itself. Not the Aliens, or Mad Scientists, or Cybermen, it had been the wondrous machine that transported him to places beyond his, admittedly shallow, horizon. There had always been something niggling at the back of his skull, like the machine was malevolent in some way, purposefully dropping its contents here, there and everywhere in situations it 'knew' they would end up fighting for their lives' to survive. This was his one slight misgiving to travelling with the Doctor. Your never knew where you would end up, and frankly, that was part of the thrill.

The Doctor emerged from one of the several door's leading out of the control room, buttoning up his tweed jacket and wearing his usual frazzled look. He had been taking one of his rare 'nap's' has he called them. Half and hour's sleep was not a even a wink as far as Jaime was concerned. The Doctor hobbled over to the control's and flicked a switch, causing a wave-reading to spasm across a monitor. The Doctor clucked his tongue is disapproval and yanked on two leaver's simultaneously. A low hum passed through the TARDIS and the central columns started to shudder. Jaime could swear he heard the base wheeze as it moved upwards. That was never a good sign.

"What wrong Doctor?" Jaime pouted. He didn't mean to sound morbid but surely the TARDIS wasn't such a temperamental contraption that simply levering to metal bar's could send it into a seizure. The Doctor simply murmured and reached for his recorder. Jaime groaned inwardly. The HATED that retched instrument and surpassed and instinctive urge to reach over and snap it over his knee. Instead he looked on the positive side, the Doctor played his recorder when he was in contemplation. Clearly, what ever he had done to tinker with the control's and cause this disturbance, he was looking for solution. No sooner had this thought occurred to him, that Doctor leaned forward to pull the leaver's once more. The humming and wheezing stopped and the old fellow looked rather pleased with himself. "Well?" Jaime asked in his best mock confused voice. "Well Jaime, what those leaver's do, is govern the flow of positive ion's through the synthetic fibres on the TARDIS mainframe. What then happens, is they flow through copper wiring, into..." he trailed off has he waltz out of the room "...this machine here" he stated, as Jaime followed him into the small dining area adjacent to his quarters. "Oh aye, and pray what does this machine do?" Jaime asked wily. "Simple Jaime. It makes the coffee" the gentleman stated as he filled a mug of the rich brown liquid. Jaime once again suppressed the urge to break something. Namely the Doctor nose. That was another disadvantage to working with him, he was to unpredictable, to many variables and emotions cooped up in one amazing mind, it was quite hard to read at time's.

"So, when are we landing then? Another new experience in space and time, eh?". Jaime tried to sound as enthusiastic has he felt, not easy when your body's still on red alert from expecting everything around to explode. "My dear Jaime, we materialised hour's ago!" he said has he slammed his half full mug down and sauntered out of the diner, back into the control room once more, reaching for his coat as he did. Jaime was pleased at this news and was once more consumed by the excitement of what existed beyond those sliding door's. He eagerly activated the opening mechanism to the door's and grinned at his mentor and travelling companion. Together, they marched out of the light of the TARDIS-

-Into a dingy alleyway, facing a grimy wall laced with graffiti and some liquid substance that Jaime would rather not disclose. "Well. Doctor you've picked a right spot once aga-"Jaime's sentence was cut off as a truncheon met his face and he hit the ground, pinned under the weight of a knee, padded out to the extreme. Blood was pouring from his nose but he could see the Doctor and received slightly more polite treatment and was facing the filthy wall with his hand's cuff to each other at the small of his back. "Well, look here, Jeffro. Got our self's a right pair of creep's. Illegal, un-licensed mode of transport. 20 years. Attempting to enter and/ or exit Mega-City One unlawfully. 25 years. And human trafficking. 50 years. You're looking at a life's sentence creep". Jaime only had a second to glance up at the figure standing on his spine, the gold plated emblem of the law embossed on his helmet, the eagle motif to his uniform. Jaime might not have an IQ of several million like the Doctor, but he knew fascistic boar's when he knew one. They were in a mess once more.


End file.
